


Из личного дневника посла Та'Лона

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Post-Canon, personal blog
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Записи из личного дневника посла Та'Лона, в которых он пытался ответить на некоторые вопросы...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из личного дневника посла Та'Лона

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано давно, является результатом флешмоба, в котором надо от лица персонажа отвечать на разные вопросы.

## Вместо вступления

 _конец декабря 2262г. Личный дневник посла Та'Лона_  
Кхм…  
Компьютер, начать запись.  
Я никогда не вел дневников раньше, не видел в этом необходимости. В отличие от посла Г'Кара мое главное оружие — это меч, висящий за спиной. Слова… я никогда не был ловок с ними.  
Но так как Г'Кар назначил меня своим преемником на «Вавилоне 5», я должен оправдать его доверие.  
Волею судеб я стал дипломатом, и меч мой теперь висит на стене. И я должен оттачивать другое оружие, которое при искусном использовании способно разить больнее, чем ка'ток.  
Сказать откровенно, я нахожусь в большом смятении. Г'Кар был моим другом и учителем, его имя почитают на станции, но…  
~~Я не уверен, что посол Та'Лон будет пользоваться таким же авторитетом.~~  
Впрочем, это всего лишь мои личные сомнения…  
Завтра я вступаю в должность и… ох, я действительно не обладаю его красноречием.  
Компьютер, конец записи…

* * *  
Компьютер, начать запись.  
Только что вернулся с дипломатической вечеринки, устроенной капитаном Локли по поводу моего вступления в должность. Уф… понимаю, что этого требует протокол и все такое…  
Но рад, что сие мероприятие закончилось.  
Как я и ожидал, большинство нарнов из нашего посольства пребывают в недоумении относительно выбора Г'Кара. Конечно, они не сказали мне об этом прямым текстом…  
~~Но, кажется я обидел парочку особо рьяных поклонников, когда отказался покупать статуэтки, изображавшие Великого Святого…~~  
Или я становлюсь чрезмерно мнительным?  
Что касается моих коллег по дипломатии…  
Хм. _Коллеги_. Звучит непривычно. Они тоже сильно удивлены, хотя старательно скрывали это во время вечеринки.  
Забавное наблюдение: хотя мероприятие было посвящено моему вступлению в должность, я почти весь вечер простоял у стены.  
Как и Вир Котто.  
Его случай — это отдельная история. Я не великий мастер закулисных интриг, но, кажется, в последнее время центаврианам на станции объявлен негласный бойкот. Впрочем, не берусь утверждать это наверняка…  
Но довольно об этом. Я должен подготовиться к завтрашнему дню, прочитать кое-какие заметки, которые мне оставил Г'Кар.  
И, мне нужно всерьез заняться изучением минбарского языка…  
Компьютер…  
Компьютер?  
Щрок, опять эти помехи!  
Компьютер, в чем дело?  
_обрыв записи_

## Если бы время можно было повернуть вспять...

У меня нет привычки долго размышлять о том, что уже случилось. Если оглядываться назад слишком часто, можно угодить в ловушку и застрять в прошлом. Все мы совершали ошибки, произносили слова, которые с радостью забрали бы обратно. Они преследуют нас, вызывая чувство вины.  
Что было, то было. Что сделано, то сделано. Так я считаю.  
Хотя одно воспоминание преследует меня особенно часто.  
_Что было бы, если…_  
Когда центавриане оккупировали мой мир во второй раз, меня приставили телохранителем к советнику На'Фару. К сожалению, один из новых лидеров Нарна знал меня с довоенных времен и дал им рекомендации.  
Это была позорная служба, от которой сперва я хотел отказаться.  
Охранять предателя, прислужника центавриан! Такое задание не могло присниться мне даже в кошмарном сне!  
Я понимаю того, кто предложил мне это дело. Я был его телохранителем раньше, и он просто хотел спасти мою жизнь.  
Центавриане ввели очень строгие порядки на Нарне, и в любой момент я мог оказаться в концлагере или быть расстрелянным из-за каприза «господ». Они искали всех потенциальных воинов, способных оказать сопротивление.  
Я знал, что рано или поздно они должны прийти за мной.  
И тут господин N предложил мне вот такой выход.  
Быть может, я должен был отказаться.  
Если бы я сказал «нет» тогда, то, скорей всего, был бы уже мертв.  
Я бы умер как герой, как мученник, как истинный нарн.  
_Непокорным._  
Это если рассуждать с поэтической точки зрения. Но я всегда был реалистом, поэтому знал, какая смерть ожидала меня на самом деле. Меня бы застрелили и бросили гнить на улице. Или заковали бы в цепи, одурманив наркотиком и отправили бы в лагерь смерти, где я сгинул бы среди тысяч таких же несчастных пленников. Никакой патетики, никакого героизма.  
_И никакой пользы._  
Наверное, во всем виноват мой практицизм. Я решил тогда, что оставшись в живых, смогу сделать для родины больше.  
На'Фар умел убеждать, и некоторое время я даже верил в его политику.  
Население Нарна, однако, не хотело внимать его уговорам. Это были очень тяжелые дни. Я честно исполнял свой долг телохранителя, но мне всегда было тяжело обнажать меч против своих же соплеменников.  
Быть может, я бы остался рядом с На'Фаром до конца, если бы он не преступил грань дозволенного.  
Когда я узнал, что центавриане поручили ему заманить Г'Кара в ловушку…  
Это было слишком.  
Возможно, политика Г'Кара была слишком агрессивной, и На'Фар был прав, укоряя его за это. Возможно они оба были патриотами, просто понимали это по-разному…  
Не знаю. Не дело телохранителя вникать в такие сложные вопросы.  
Но я понимал одно: если погибнет Г'Кар, мой народ потеряет последнюю надежду.  
Я не хотел стать палачом этой надежды.  
Поэтому остался на станции.  
Когда я вспоминаю о том времени, то всегда чувствую стыд, всегда хочу изменить то, что случилось. Это мой позор и моя вина. Но вы должны понять: телохранитель, заступая на службу, берет на себя некоторые обязательства. Когда мне предложили охранять На'Фара, я не работал на гильдию. Я был сам по себе. Любой наемник-телохранитель скажет вам, что если клиент ему не нравится, он не возьмется за дело. Потому что порукой в том деле будет его жизнь. Я сомневался в На'Фаре. Но согласился стать его телохранителем.  
И в результате нарушил договор, оставшись на «Вавилоне-5».  
Мое имя опозорено, и вряд ли я возьмусь за это ремесло снова.  
Когда я думаю об этом, мне хочется вернуться туда и сказать «нет».  
Но что сделано, то сделано. Прошлое нельзя изменить. Можно лишь запомнить ошибки и постараться не повторять их снова…

## Письмо Санта-Клаусу

_1 января 2263 год по земному стандартному времени_

Компьютер, включить запись.  
Только что вернулся с новогодней вечеринки, устроенной капитаном Локли. Чувствовал себя немного «не в своей тарелке», как говорят земляне. Впервые попробовал шампанское. Г'Кар предупреждал меня о коварстве этого вина, поэтому я ограничился одним бокалом.  
Вроде бы не опьянел, но когда попытался проверить почту, снова обнаружил неполадки связи. Связываться с техниками сейчас не имеет смысла, ибо, насколько я понял, новогоднее празднование парализовало всю работу на станции.  
Лейтенант Корвин обещал подарить мне елку. Наверное, придется принять подарок, во избежание дипломатического конфликта.  
Одной из странных забав людей на этой вечеринке были «письма Санта-Клаусу». Насколько я понял, это какое-то очень могущественное божество. В эти дни было принято просить его о чем-то важном и сокровенном. Люди считают, что эти желания могут быть исполнены. Что ж, уважу их традиции, напишу короткую весточку земному богу:  
__

Уважаемый Санта-Клаус!

_Пользуюсь случаем и прошу Вас о небольшом одолжении. Пусть мое правительство поскорее пришлет мне помощника. Хотя дел на станции немного, я чувствую себя слегка ошеломленным из-за всей этой бумажной работы._  
 _Посол Та'Лон_  
И все же это был приятный вечер. Много шуток и веселья. Познакомился со многими послами в, так сказать, неформальной обстановке. Кажется, отсутствовал только посол Котто. Ну… учитывая недавние события, это вполне объяснимо…  
Компьютер, конец записи.

## Свобода

Я — нарн, и для моего народа слово «свобода» в первою очередь означает «независимость». Мы слишком долго жили при Оккупации, отдали слишком много сил и пролили слишком много крови, чтобы прогнать врага с нашей земли. Сто лет борьбы изменили нас и наши традиции. Мы стали бунтарями, нетерпимыми ко всяческим ограничениям, хотя… сказать честно… были ли мы свободными раньше? И стали ли свободными сейчас?  
Мне трудно облечь в слова это чувство. Г'Кар наверняка смог выразиться понятнее.  
Ах, мне проще показать.  
Вот мой меч, священный _кa'ток_. Я учился искусству владения им всю жизнь. Скажу без лишней скромности, я умею им пользоваться. Но… достаточно ли я свободен, чтобы выхватить его из ножен? Сейчас, в вашем присутствии?  
Нет, я не сделаю этого. Потому что наш закон гласит: «Меч, покинувший ножны, не вернется в них, не отведав крови».  
Таково правило, и я подчиняюсь ему.  
Свободен ли я?  
Если под словом «свобода» мы подразумеваем свободу физическую, то я, несомненно, волен идти куда хочу и делать то, что мне хочется.  
Но у меня есть некоторые обязательства, обещания, долг перед близкими, друзьями и моей страной.  
Так могу ли я назвать себя свободным?  
Быть может, «свобода» — это отсутствие привязанностей и обязательств?  
Если это так, то я, несомненно, не свободен и никогда не был свободным. Сколько себя помню, у меня были долг и обязательства. Вся моя жизнь посвящена служению. Моей семье, моим друзьям и моей стране.  
Я — воин и телохранитель. Когда я на службе, то не принадлежу себе.  
Быть может, сторонникам независимости захочется меня пожалеть.  
Но я не чувствую себя уязвленным или униженным.  
Потому что я нужен кому-то. Потому что я выполняю свой долг, и у меня есть цель в жизни.  
А, значит, я существую. И существование нарна по имени Та'Лон — это не пустой звук.

## Воспоминания о детстве

Я родился в годы Первой Оккупации. Так что вряд ли мое детство можно назвать безоблачным. Часть моей семьи воевала в Сопротивлении, но я был слишком юн, чтобы принимать активное участие в их вылазках.  
Любимое воспоминание? Хм-м…  
Хорошо.  
В последние месяцы Оккупации центавриане, пытаясь подавить действия повстанцев, бомбили наши города в течение шести дней. Нас, детей, взрослые спрятали в катакомбах и строго-настрого запретили выходить наружу.  
Для меня и моего брата это был настоящий кошмар. Сперва мы боялись. А как иначе, когда сидишь в полутьме и прислушиваешься к грохоту снаружи и гадаешь, какая бомба будет для тебя роковой? Но прошло два дня, и страх сменился нетерпением. Мы поняли, что центавриане не могут причинить нам вред, и это слегка успокоило нас. Но мы по-прежнему были заперты под землей. Мои родители пытались заставить нас молиться, но это нам быстро надоело. Меня переполняла энергия, и полумрак катакомб действовал угнетающе. Я чувствовал себя заживо погребенным.  
И вот, наконец, пришел тот день, когда мать сказала нам, что опасность миновала и мы можем выйти наружу.  
Это был счастливейший день в моей жизни!  
Мы с братом бегали как оголтелые, радуясь солнцу, дневному свету, свежему воздуху.  
Мы носились по развалинам нашего города, ослепленные свободой. Мы играли, не замечая обугленных руин вокруг. Да, дети могут быть очень эгоистичными, когда увлечены своими играми.  
Моя мать сердито окликнула нас. Я остановился, пытаясь понять, что я сделал не так? А мой брат продолжал возиться в пыли. Я подошел к ней и увидел, что она плачет.  
«Что случилось? Почему ты плачешь? — спросил я у нее. — Ведь мы живы, не так ли?»  
«Да, сынок, — ответила мать, вытирая слезы. — Просто я не могу видеть, что они сделали с нашим городом. Они разрушили его! Не знаю, сможем ли мы когда-нибудь отстроить все заново…»  
В это время к нам подошел наш дед и сказал, показывая на моего брата, играющего с камнями:  
«И все-таки надежда есть. Пока наши дети способны смеяться и радоваться, мы можем быть спокойны. Пусть играют, не мешай им».  
С той поры прошло много лет. Но каждый раз когда я мысленно возвращаюсь в тот день, я помню не обугленные руины старого города, разрушенного бомбардировками, не гарь от пожаров, которой был пропитан воздух, но то упоительное ощущение свободы.  
Воистину прав тот мудрец, сказавший, что тот, кто никогда не был во тьме, не сможет увидеть свет.

## Самая неприятная привычка

Компьютер, начать запись. Личный дневник посла Та'Лона.  
Вряд ли я обладаю какими-либо привычками, которые были бы неприятными для окружающих. Один мой друг сказал однажды, что я слишком положительный. Слишком безупречный.  
Сомневаюсь, что это комплимент. Возможно, кое-кто считает меня скучным занудой. Но я назову это качество педантичностью. Да, я не принадлежу к горячим сорвиголовам, которые принимают опрометчивые решения. Я привык все взвесить, обдумать. Некоторые торопыги могут принять это за медлительность.  
Если называть вещи собственными именами, то кое-кто думает, что я тугодум. Осмелюсь утверждать, что они ошибаются.  
Простите меня за язвительное настроение, но последняя неделя на станции была несколько… напряженной. Был вынужден слишком долго общаться с поклонниками учения Г'Кара. Они постоянно сравнивают меня с их кумиром. Естественно, я в их глазах далек от совершенства.  
Но вернемся к привычкам. Что же раздражает меня больше всего?  
Никогда не думал, что скажу это. Ибо привычка сия всегда была предметом моей гордости. Но здесь, на станции, посреди инопланетян… все встало с ног на голову.  
Я не могу лгать.  
Это было вколочено в меня с детства. Весь мой образ жизни запрещал это. Ложь противоречит кодексу воина, бесчестит его имя и ложится несмываемым позором на его род. Если я не мог сказать правду, то молчал.  
Здесь, на «Вавилоне 5», я поставлен в очень щекотливое положение. Будучи послом Режима Нарна я должен блюсти интересы родного мира. Иногда они идут вразрез с моими личными принципами. И…  
Слишком много лжи было за последнюю неделю. Уж не знаю, удалось ли мне выдержать это испытание. Я не великий оратор и не так ловок в дискуссиях, как посол Г'Кар. А молчание здесь не поможет.  
Сегодня во мне снова возникли сомнения насчет того, что я способен справиться с этой должностью.  
Но отступить было бы слишком малодушно…

## Как бы я хотел умереть?

Это было бы великой удачей — умереть так, как мне бы хотелось. Чтобы все было четко по плану, как я представлял в своих мечтах.  
Это была бы достойная и героическая смерть в бою с сильным и благородным противником, от руки которого не стыдно погибнуть. Глаза в глаза, до последней минуты. Скрестив мечи… В идеале, я бы успел нанести моему врагу смертельную рану, и он бы умер вместе со мной. Никаких ударов в спину, никаких интриг — честный бой один на один.  
Конечно, я бы умер, завершив все свои дела в этом мире, написав завещание, попрощавшись с друзьями и теми, кого я люблю. Ибо нет ничего более унизительного и позорного, чем умереть внезапно, не успев подготовиться.  
Я — воин, меня с детства приучали быть готовым к смерти в каждую минуту. Это особый стиль жизни, скажу я вам.  
Не каждый умеет проживать каждый день, каждый миг так, как будто они последние. Это вовсе не означает, что надо кутить или флиртовать с женщинами напропалую, вовсе нет, но это означает держать свои глаза и разум открытыми для этого мира, любить его таким, каким он есть и… просто жить.  
Меня учили, что нельзя слишком привязываться к вещам и друзьям, но это не означает, что ты должен быть равнодушен к ним, вовсе нет. Просто ты должен относиться к ним так, будто завтра они могут исчезнуть, ценить своих друзей здесь и сейчас, не откладывая ничего на завтра. Если ты любишь кого-то — скажи ему об этом, ибо завтра ты можешь умереть и будет слишком поздно…  
Жизнь для меня — это бой с благородным и достойным противником, чьи выпады приходится отражать каждый день, каждый час. Но однажды каждому из нас придется вступить в решающий поединок, в котором нельзя победить, и все, что мы можем — это принять свое поражение с толикой достоинства.  
_Глядя в глаза противнику._

## Суеверия и любимые вещи

Моя любимая вещь? Мой меч _ка'ток_. Он всегда при мне. Его сделал для меня мой наставник, и теперь этот клинок является памятью о нем. Он хорошо служил мне, когда я работал телохранителем. Было время, когда мне предлагали продать его за хорошие деньги, но я всегда отказывался, даже если мои финансовые дела были неважными. Конечно, такие предложения исходили от инопланетян, ибо ни один нарн в здравом уме и твердой памяти не стал бы просить об этом.  
Продать меч! Это сущее богохульство для воина. Все равно что продать душу.  
Я не особо суеверен, более того, я абсолютный невежда в таких вещах делах, но когда речь заходит об оружии, то здесь важна каждая мелочь.  
Наверное, я должен рассказать вам, как создаются эти мечи, чтобы вы поняли, почему он так важен для меня.  
Как только меч _ка'ток_ обретает свою форму под ударами молота мастера, он проходит через тройную закалку. Первый раз он охлаждается в воде из горных источников, во второй раз — в специальном растворе, секрет которого не подлежит разглашению, а в третий раз… в третий раз лезвие должно быть погружено в кровь его будущего владельца. Считается, что в этот момент между оружием и его хозяином образуется незримая крепкая связь на всю жизнь. Разорвать которую может либо смерть владельца, либо разрушение меча. И эти узы становятся тем крепче, чем чаще воин питает _ка'ток_ своей кровью.  
Ходит поверие, что мечи, выкованные легендарными мастерами древности, были настолько крепко связаны со своими хозяевами, что ломались, когда умирал их владелец. И воин испытывал физическую боль и терял силы, когда ломался его меч.  
И уж, конечно, никому бы в голову не пришла идея продать меч другому владельцу. Проще совершить самоубийство. Хотел бы я посмотреть на того безумца, который осмелится доверить свою жизнь чужому мечу.  
Я не знаю, насколько эти легенды правдивы.  
Мой меч верно служит мне не один десяток лет, и, поверьте, он провел их, вовсе не ржавея в ножнах на стене.  
Сейчас, став дипломатом, я вынужден оставлять его в каюте каждый раз, когда иду по делам. Должен сказать, это непривычное ощущение — не чувствовать его за спиной. Не знаю, смогу ли я привыкнуть к этому.  
Простите, я должен скоро идти. Надеюсь, вы смогли разглядеть мой меч достаточно подробно. И его рукоять из рога ну'тока (да, по традиции для _ка'ток_ всегда используют рог ну'тока, и я не знаю, из чего нынешние мастера будут создавать свои мечи, ведь ну?токи вымерли еще после Первой Оккупации). И клинок с изящной гравировкой. Мне пора убирать его обратно в ножны. Только смочу его кровью. Да, традицию нельзя нарушать.  
А вы говорите, продать меч…  
Что за нелепость!

## Ответственность

Ответственность?  
Это основа моей профессии. Каким бы я был телохранителем, если бы не имел этого качества, а?  
Мой народ всегда отличался обостренным чувством ответственности, и две Оккупации только усилили это.  
Это стало основой нашего выживания.  
Сколько себя помню, я всегда был ответственным за что-либо. Все эти обязанности могут показаться незначительными для посторонних, но для меня это всегда было очень важно. Я был старшим ребенком в семье, поэтому должен был следить за братом и сестрой, когда отец или мать не могли этого делать.  
Это было естественно, и я принимал это без возражений. Потом, после смерти отца, кто-то должен был защищать нашу семью, и я просто делал то, что должен был делать.  
Когда я вступил в Гильдию Телохранителей Бин'Лот и заслужил право носить мой верный меч, то приобрел еще одну ответственность. За жизни тех, кого я должен охранять. И тех, кого мой меч мог сразить.  
Обязанности наслаивались друг на друга, по мере того, как я рос и взрослел.  
Пока это касалось только моего ремесла, я справлялся с этим. Я ясно видел свою цель и просто выполнял свой долг.  
Но теперь ситуация изменилась.  
Заняв место Г'Кара, я взял на свои плечи очень тяжелую ношу. Пророки свидетели: я воин, a не дипломат, и мысль о том, что одно мое слово может изменить судьбы миллиардов живых существ, наполняет меня трепетом. Я никогда не был ловок со словами. Да, это немножко сродни бою на мечах, но есть одна вещь, с которой я пытаюсь справиться, но пока не сумел истребить в себе. Самые удачные слова приходят мне на язык слишком поздно. Проклятие, иногда я веду себя почти как Вир Котто! Должен признаться, это чертовски нервирует меня.  
Я чувствую, что обязан продолжить дело Г'Кара, обязан сохранить и укрепить тот мост, который он проложил между нарнами и другими расами. Здесь, на станции, многое держалось именно на его личном обаянии. И теперь мне нужно завоевать доверие всех этих послов снова и не наломать дров, как говорил мистер Гарибальди. Это огромная ответственность.  
В голову часто приходят малодушные мысли о том, чтобы отказаться от этого места, признаться в собственной некомпетентности и попросить об отставке. Уверен, Кха'ри прислали бы замену очень быстро. Но…  
Та же самая проклятая ответственность мешает мне сделать это.  
Потому что Г'Кар верил в меня и поручил это дело именно мне.  
И потому что я дал ему слово.  
Он верил в мою ответственность, и я не могу подвести его.  
В сущности, я обнаружил в профессии дипломата много общего с моим прежним ремеслом. И я по-прежнему стою на страже, просто теперь я ответственен за судьбы большего числа людей.  
Что ж, это вызов, и я принял его. Время покажет, были ли мои плечи достаточно крепкими, чтобы выдержать это бремя

## Героизм

Вряд ли меня можно назвать героем. Герои — это яркие личности, прирожденные лидеры. Те, кто идут впереди в моменты опасности. Я могу назвать себя счастливчиком, потому что видел и общался с настоящими героями. С теми, кто всегда готов пожертвовать собой ради блага других и принять очень трудное решение, даже если это причинит вред им самим.  
Герои всегда на виду, с них берут пример, их имена всегда на устах толпы. Определенно, это не обо мне.  
Г'Кар — герой. Капитан Шеридан — герой.  
Что касается Шеридана, то я сделал этот вывод очень давно, еще до того, как он стал таким знаменитым.  
Судьба свела нас вместе на корабле стрейбов, когда они собирали свою живую коллекцию. Не скажу, что я вел себя там как трус, вовсе нет, но вряд ли мое поведение можно было назвать героическим. Да, я держался, я сопротивлялся их проклятой машине, которую они посадили на меня, когда пытались натравить на Шеридана. Но, если бы я был героем, то бы не впал в апатию, пробовал бы найти выход из ситуации.  
Именно так и поступил капитан Шеридан. Он не смирился с судьбой, продолжал борьбу до последнего. И удача улыбнулась ему.  
Я повторяю, что мы оба вели себя достойно в этом нелегком испытании, но Шеридан действовал как герой, а я… я просто старался остаться самим собой. Вот в чем разница. Попробую объяснить. У меня было много времени, чтобы поразмыслить над этим, когда лежал в госпитале.  
Что хотели выяснить стрейбы? Тогда, в спешке, мы с капитаном предположили, что они изучают наши физические и психические пределы.  
Но спустя некоторое время я подумал, что, если это был тест на третий принцип разумной жизни? Вы ведь слышали это минбарское определение? Что, если они выясняли, способны ли мы жертвовать собой ради друга, ради любимого и просто ради живого существа? Шеридан мог бы спастись один. Я, будучи ранен, серьезно замедлял побег и был обузой. Честное слово, я бы понял, если бы он так поступил. Это было бы логично, и это было бы правильно. Но Шеридан не был нарном… и он был героем. Он пошел на риск и вытащил меня оттуда.  
Глупость, конечно. И безумие.  
Но в этом вся суть героизма. В нарнском языке слово «герой» имеет тот же корень, что «безумец». И это неспроста.  
Герой — это не просто храбрец. Храбрецов очень много. Но тех, кто способен на отчаянные поступки, способен поставить все на кон, как говорят земляне, единицы.  
И вот почему я никогда не стану героем. Я слишком рациональный, слишком рассудительный… слишком приземленный для этой роли.  
Там, на корабле стрейбов, мой рассудок сказал мне: «Отсюда нет выхода, остается только смерть».  
Но в некоторых ситуациях нельзя полагаться только на логику.  
Всегда может произойти чудо.  
Обычные люди надеются на это чудо. А герои его создают.

## И в здравии и в болезни...

Компьютер, начать запись. Личный журнал посла Та'Лона.  
Сегодня с самого утра ныли ребра, которые я сломал несколько лет назад. Странно. Я бы мог понять, если бы это случилось на Нарне. И списал бы все на смену погоды. Но всем известно, что здесь, на «Вавилоне 5», всегда хорошая погода. Точнее, никакой погоды быть не может. Все регулируется компьютером: давление, влажность, температура. Нет солнца, нет ветра… если, конечно, вы не захотите перепрограммировать кондиционер в вашей каюте.  
Так отчего они разболелись? Впрочем, бывало хуже. А вместе с болью в боку пришли и воспоминания. О корабле стрейбов. О капитане Шеридане. О том, как мы оттуда выбирались. О штуке, которую эти проклятые инопланетяне посадили на меня. Как ни странно, я редко вспоминаю об этом. Хотя кто-нибудь другой, более впечатлительный, заработал бы кошмары на всю жизнь. А я… я вот только фантомной болью в ребрах отделался.  
Я ведь ломал их и раньше, до службы в космофлоте. Но вспоминаю именно тот, последний случай. Странная штука — память.  
Также вспоминаю и другой инцидент, случившийся чуть позже, когда я уже лежал в медлабе на станции, утыканный капельницами, и доктор Франклин пытался раздобыть для меня донорскую кровь взамен той, что я потерял во время переделки со стрейбами. Если верить доку, меня спасла только моя нарнская выносливость. Человека, сказал он, такая кровопотеря бы убила.  
Смутно помню те дни. Я лежал, слабый, как новорожденный младенец, и слушал попискивания аппарата реанимации, который фиксировал мое дыхание и сердцебиение. Я тогда постоянно пребывал в какой-то прострации: вроде не спал, но в то же время не мог очнуться. Очень странное состояние.  
Помню, кто-то пытался меня разбудить. Трогал за плечо и говорил. Женский голос, очень приятный и мелодичный:  
— Гражданин… гражданин…  
Мне казалось, что я отвечал ей. А на самом деле, лежал, как бревно, даже не моргал.  
— Назовите ваше имя и звание?  
Женщина наклонилась поближе, пытаясь понять, слышу ли я ее.  
А я не мог понять, кто она такая? Она была очень красивая, а глаза такие яркие… и я совсем оторопел. Подумал, что сама богиня Са'Ва решила до меня снизойти. И значит, плохи мои дела, скоро моя чад'раша отправится к ней…  
А она все тормошила меня, спрашивала мое имя. Мне показалось, что я ответил ей, но на самом деле, как уже говорил выше, лежал бревно бревном.  
Видимо, у нее кончилось терпение, у моей богини, и она меня за плечи взяла… легонько так…, а потом как встряхнула! Вот тут я и понял, что боль, которую я чувствовал раньше, ничто, по сравнению с тем, что было сейчас. Последнее, что помню, это ее глаза… и мой дикий вопль… и ругань доктора, который прибежал в палату…  
Больше ничего не помню. Док сказал, я тогда вырубился. Но, что самое забавное, потом пришел в себя, и без выкрутасов. То есть, уже не спал таким странным образом. Разбудила меня та строгая красавица.  
Доктор сказал, что я в его практике особый случай. По всякому мои пациенты из комы выходили, говорил он мне, когда я выписывался (точнее, когда переводили меня в другой госпиталь, на Нарне), но чтобы их вот так пытались будить — это что-то.  
Сегодня вспомнил этот случай и решил позвонить моей исцелительнице, поговорили по Stellarcom, посмеялись. Оказывается, она тоже этот инцидент в медлабе помнит. Говорит, очень торопилась тогда, а посол Г'Кар потребовал узнать имя и звание того храбреца, который вместе с капитаном Шериданом из плена стрейбов удрал. Она пришла ко мне, а я лежу как бревно. Вот и не сдержалась.  
Славно поговорили...  
Вот ведь какая интересная штука — жизнь. Никогда не знаешь, что именно она для тебя припасет. Если бы я не попал на корабль стрейбов, вряд ли бы встретил столько удивительных людей. Думаю, друзья, которых я приобрел из-за той заварушки, стоят сломанных ребер…

## Благие намерения

Личный дневник посла Та'Лона, закрытая запись.  
Слышал, слышал я эту пословицу. И полностью согласен с ней. Сожалею только, что не вспомнил об этом в тот день, когда выполнял приказ Кха'Ри. Они поручили мне доставить рукопись Г'Кара на Нарн, почти сразу после того, как он отправился на Приму Центавра в качестве телохранителя Лондо Моллари. Я не могу осуждать это решение… честно говоря, тогда оно показалось мне мудрым и вполне естественным. Большинство нарнов считают центавриан исчадиями ада, следовательно, их планета — это худшее место во Вселенной, которое только можно представить. И когда гражданин Г'Кар отправился туда, многие резонно предположили, что он может не вернуться обратно.  
Конечно, я был среди тех, кто надеялся на возвращение Г'Кара, но вряд ли мое скромное мнение могло переубедить наше правительство.  
Итак, мне было приказано доставить рукопись на Нарн, и я выполнил это задание. Я знал, что книга не окончена, что это практически черновик…, но поступок мой диктовался благими намерениями, и я уверен, Кха'Ри хотели того же, что и я: спасти труд Г'Кара, не дать ему кануть в забвение.  
Благие намерения заставили их издать этот черновик огромными тиражами. Никто даже предположить не мог, какой эффект произведет эта книга среди населения нашей планеты…  
И я уверен, что те нарны с горящими глазами, ринувшиеся на нашу станцию, чтобы поклониться Великому Г'Кару, делали это исключительно из-за благих намерений.  
Ах… признайтесь сами, разве есть какой-нибудь поступок или дело, в основании которого не лежали бы эти проклятые благие намерения? Центавриане утверждают, что оккупировали нашу планету ради нашего же счастья и процветания, чтобы поднять нас на новый уровень цивилизации.  
И тот сумасшедший парень, стрелявший полгода назад в Г'Кара, наверняка думал, что делает благо, избавляя народ от нового идола…  
И Межзвездный Альянс, в составе которого наши корабли бомбили Приму Центавра, тоже был задуман с благой целью.  
Г?Кар наверняка сумел бы объяснить, почему все происходит именно так. Но я не философ, я — воин. Поэтому заканчиваю запись.

## Месть

Хорошая тема для разговора, вы не находите? Мы, нарны, могли бы говорить часами о том, как, когда и где покараем наших врагов. Традиция кровной мести, или _Шон'Кар_ , как мы это называем, пронизывает всю нашу культуру, въелась в нашу жизнь. Мщение — это воздух, которым мы дышим, это пища, которую мы вкушаем. Это основная тема наших книг, и большинство лучших песен были сложены о том, как кто-то отомстил своему врагу. Я знаю, что некоторые расы из-за этого считают нас кровожадными дикарями, а кое-кто пытается настоять на искоренении этой традиции.  
Возможно, это случится в далеком будущем. Но не сейчас. Да, не сейчас, когда еще свежи раны, нанесенные нашему миру оккупантами с Примы Центавра. И я сомневаюсь, что Шон'Кар прекратит свое существование даже при жизни наших внуков.  
Важность кровной мести вряд ли сможет понять чужак, родившийся и выросший вне нашего мира. Впрочем… немного изучив нравы и историю других цивилизаций, я осмелюсь заявить, что желание отомстить — это еще одно явление, общее для всей Вселенной.  
Я могу понять тех, кто не одобряет подобного способа правосудия. Отчасти это из-за того, что традиции предков теперь не соблюдаются так строго, как прежде. В старые добрые времена тот, кто объявлял Шон'Кар и приносил священную клятву перед лицом богов, сам, собственными руками вершил справедливый суд над своим врагом. А что мы видим теперь? Многочисленные гильдии наемных убийц, ворье и отребье с большой дороги, готовое сделать за тебя всю грязную работу. Все это достойно презрения и осуждения. Нынешние так называемые «мстители», особенно те из них, кто принадлежит к знатным Кругам, даже не удосуживаются украсить свои лбы шрамом, дабы все могли видеть серьезность их намерений. Видимо, опасаются, что это их изуродует.  
Современный Шон'Кар — это убийство исподтишка, темной ночью, это предательский нож в спину, это яд в бокале вина, это закорючка на пергаменте, обрекающая кого-то на смерть, это подлая клевета, сказанная за глаза и лишь изредка кто-то вспоминает о старой доброй традиции предупреждать врага о готовящейся расправе.  
Времена старых добрых поединков остались в прошлом. Теперь принято нападать на врагов скопом, а еще проще — выстрелить издалека, просто нажать на кнопку, не видя глаз противника.  
Если мы говорим о таком виде мщения, то я первый, кто готов выступить против этого.  
Но искоренить Шон'Кар полностью означало бы уничтожение последней надежды на восстановление справедливости. Ибо во что превратился бы наш мир, если бы мы не могли покарать наших обидчиков? Мысль о том, что несправедливость или оскорбление может быть смыта кровью, удерживает злодеев и бесчестных людей в рамках закона.  
Я понимаю, что непосвященные в тонкости нашей культуры чужаки могут неправильно истолковать мои слова. Они могут предположить, что Шон'Кар является причиной многочисленных кровопролитий и беспорядков на улицах наших городов. Но именно кровная месть удерживает нас от бесчинств. Когда приносишь публичную клятву, скрепляя ее собственной кровью, ты не будешь делать это ради незначительной обиды или косого взгляда… для этого нужен серьезный повод.  
Возможно, я излишне консервативен, но это то, что я думаю в данный момент.

## Цель жизни

Ах, какой коварный вопрос. И в то же время, мы, нарны, способны ответить на него в любое время дня и суток. Просто потому, что это одна из особенностей нашей культуры. Каждый нарн должен иметь цель в жизни. То, к чему надо стремиться, то, что наиболее важно, то, ради чего, собственно, и надо жить.  
Цели бывают большие и маленькие. Одни достигаются очень быстро, было бы желание и умение. Для достижения других могут потребоваться годы.  
Это вкладывается в нас еще в детстве. Часто случается, что цель жизни может переходить от отца к сыну… до тех пор, пока не будет достигнута. Мы называем это « _В'Тар_ ». Нарн, лишенный подобной цели, неполноценен. Он все равно что слепой калека, брошенный на волю судьбы, вместо того, чтобы уверенно идти, он блуждает в потемках.  
В'Тар у каждого разная, и многие идут к ней всю жизнь, иногда она хитро замаскировывается под множество маленьких целей, иногда просто маячит где-то на горизонте… или в отдаленном будущем, подобно путеводной звезде.  
В некоторых случаях В'Тар сливается с Шон'Каром, кровной местью. Да, и такое бывает, я видел это неоднократно.  
Нарн, который прожил свою жизнь осмысленно, пытаясь достичь той цели, которую выбрал своей В'Тар, счастлив. Тот же, кто свернул с пути, погнавшись за иллюзиями и забыв о своем предназначении, обречен на гибель. Если не физическую, то духовную. Я сам не особо верю в духовную часть, но мне довелось видеть тех, кто позабыл про свою цель… или потерял ее… они действительно не выглядели…как бы это выразиться? Живыми…  
Полагаю, вы хотели бы узнать, какова моя В'Тар? Тут получилась забавная ситуация. Как я уже упоминал, иногда объект Шон'Кара становится целью жизни. Примерно в такой ситуации я и оказался в годы моей юности. Тогда многие молодые нарны хотели только одного: отомстить центаврианам за зверства Оккупации. Скажем так, у меня на то были личные причины.  
Теперь, когда Центавр повержен, может показаться, что моя цель достигнута. Но это все же не так.  
Я размышляю об этом, когда выдается спокойный вечер, наподобие сегодняшнего. Как мне быть дальше? Продолжать следовать к установленной цели? Делать все, что в моих силах, чтобы окончательно уничтожить эту расу?  
Тут начинается противоречие моей второй цели, которая появилась у меня в результате выбранной профессии. Я — воин и телохранитель, и моя главная задача — служить тем, кто мне доверился.  
В данный момент я — посол Режима Нарна и нахожусь на службе у собственного народа. У меня есть определенные обязательства перед Г'Каром. И я все еще чувствую, что должен заботиться о президенте Шеридане, даже если он теперь не живет на станции.  
Все три этих обязательства сейчас противоречат моей В'Тар.  
Какое решение принять? Свернуть с пути или придумать вариант обхода? Я все еще в раздумьях…


End file.
